


Dolor

by yvarlcris



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Comunity: casa_de_ideas, Friendship, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Slash, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo hice tomando como referencia la nueva actividad de la casa_de_ideas de Livejournal : la "palabra de la semana" Esta vez la palabra era"Dolor," y esto fue lo que se me ocurrió</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolor

**Author's Note:**

> Últimamente me apetece escribir sobre mis antiguos fandoms, aunque cambiando un par de palabras, este fic se puede adaptar a cualquier otro.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS Slash implícito o una muy fuerte amistad. Se puede entender como un death fic, pero no tiene por qué serlo.
> 
> DISCLAIMER Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece

**Dolor...**  
  
Dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y hacía que desease perder el conocimiento para poder dejar de sentir.  
  
Dolor que le provocaba escuchar sin poder consolar, oír aquella voz implorarle que aguantase, que no cerrase los ojos, por favor.  
  
Y lo intentaba, lo intentaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Pero cada vez era más difícil, cada vez necesitaba más esfuerzo.  
  
En el fondo, ambos sabían que su fuerza de voluntad esta vez no sería suficiente.

  
  
 **Dolor...**  
  
Dolor al saber que la vida de tu mejor amigo se escapa entre tus manos mientras tú no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.  
  
Dolor al saber que esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa, porque él se interpuso en el camino de una ráfaga de balas destinada hacia ti.  
  
Y más fuerte que todo eso, dolor por no haber dicho nunca la verdad sobre tus sentimientos.  
  
-Steve... No me dejes. No podría vivir sin ti- suplicaba entre lágrimas el joven doctor.  
  
Y el teniente sonrió, porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, Jesse ahora estaba a salvo de aquel loco que había amenazado su vida. Su último acto antes de caer había sido eliminar al hombre, evitar que el doctor Travis estuviese en peligro.   
  
Lo había logrado, había salvado a la persona más importante de su vida junto con su padre y, aunque ahora muriese sin haberle dicho lo que sentía, sabía que Jesse lo comprendería.


End file.
